The present invention generally relates to contact list management, and more specifically, to identifying and purging unwanted contacts from a contact list based on the construction of a persona profile.
In the environment of mobile device communications, users of mobile devices often change SIM cards and/or phone numbers that are associated with the user. For example, if a person relocates, the person may change their phone number or change the network operators of their mobile device. Sometimes the earlier number that was associated with the person continues to linger in a contact list of a group communication as members of the group communication may be unaware that the person now associated with the phone number is not the person that was originally associated with the phone number.